True Destiny of Tails and Cream
by Kitsune Prower
Summary: It's been 3 years since Sonic and co. split up, so Amy throws a reunion party. But for Tails, he finds more than old friends. TailsxCream
1. Chapter 1

**True Destiny**

**A Tails and Cream Fanfic**

**Chapter 1**

_Tails looked glaringly outside the window. He was slightly depressed at the fact that he lived alone with no one to talk to, or play with. The skies were painted navy blue that was fading into the golden color of the sun. _

"_Wow, that's a beautiful sunset. Too bad there's no one to share it with."_ Tails thought to himself. "Hey, maybe Sonic can come over!" Tails said aloud as he ran to the phone. As he was about to call Sonic, the phone rang.

"Hello, Prower Residents" Tails answered, slightly annoyed.

"Hi Tails, it's Amy. I called to tell you that I'm having a reunion party since we all haven't seen each other in 3 years. You want to come? " Amy said in her usual hyperactive voice.

"Yeah, I'll come. What time will it start?" Tails asked.

"It's starts at 8:00pm 2 days from today at my mother's mansion" Amy explained.

"Ok, see you there!" Tails said before he hung up the phone._ "Now, to call Sonic" _Tails thought as he was dialing Sonic phone number. 4 rings came up before Sonic's answering machine came on.

"_Hello, this is Sonic. Either I'm out, or I'm too lazy to answer the phone. So just leave a message."_

Tails sighed before he said, "Hi Sonic, this is Tails. I was wondering if you could sleep-over my house tonight. Could you call me when you hear this message? Bye!" Tails said.

"_Well, maybe a bath will put my mind at ease."_ Tails thought as he made his way to the bathroom. He ran the bath with warm water and got in. The water instantly rushed through his golden fur, and he sank in the tub.

"_Wow this water is fantastic!" _Tails thought. He almost drifted to sleep because of the warm water, but was awakened by someone knocking on the door.

"_Who could this be?" _Tails thought as he gotten out of the bathtub.

He was still a little damp even though he had quickly dried himself. He answered the door only to see a spiny, blue hedgehog.

"Sonic!" Tails exclaimed as he hugged him.

"Tails, could you… please get… off …me?" Sonic asked gasping for breath.

Tails released the air-struggling hedgehog.

"Sorry Sonic. I'm just so happy to see you!" Tails exclaimed. "So, did you get my message?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, I was out on a run and I just gotten back. I heard your message, but instead of calling you, I came over in person." Sonic explained.

"So, your going to sleep-over here?" Tails asked.

"Sure, why not!" Sonic replied in his cocky tone.

"YAY! SONIC'S STAYING HERE TONIGHT!" Tails screamed as he was jumping up and down. Water from his still damp fur was starting to splash everywhere.

"Tails, why are you so wet? Did one of your experiments explode?" Sonic asked.

"I was taking a bath when you knocked at the door. I guess I didn't dry off completely." Tails replied as they both walked inside. Tails started the oven burners and was making some curry and rice.

"Are you hungry Sonic?" Tails asked

"Yeah, I haven't eaten since this morning" Sonic replied.

"Well, I'm making some curry. It should be ready in about 30 minutes, so what do you want to do until then?" Tails asked

"I don't know, it's to dark to go outside." Sonic said.

They both sat there and thought, until a bell rung. Tails walked into the kitchen, 5 minutes later, he came out with 2 plates filled with food.

"Well, eat up Sonic." Tails said. Sonic had already eaten half way through the food.

"_Wow, he must have been really hungry to eat this fast!" _Tails thought.

When they both finished eating, Tails put both dishes in the sink. As Tails came out, Sonic was asleep on the couch.

"Good night, Sonic" Tails said as he when to his bed upstairs.

If I get at least 15 reviews saying to keep going, I'll finsh it up. It takes in up to 4 days to write 2 new chapters. Any suggestions are always welcome! -


	2. Chapter 2

**True Destiny**

**A Tails and Cream Fanfic**

**Chapter 2**

_Cream had woken up to the sound of blowing wind, and the song of birds passing though her open window._

"Wow, it's a beautiful morning!" Cream said as she got out of bed. She went down into the kitchen and started the oven. _"I have to make a big breakfast. I'm expecting Amy to come over this morning."_ Cream thought as she gotten the pancake batter. Just then, the doorbell rung.

"Who could this be this early in the morning?" Cream said aloud as she walked to the door. She opened the door to only to find a pink, hyperactive hedgehog.

"Amy!!!" Cream said surprised. Cream looked at the clock next to the door and said,

"Amy, it's 7:00am, you said you'd be here by 8." Cream said.

"Well, I couldn't wait to get here, so I came over earlier!" Amy explained.

"Okay, well come in, I started breakfast." Cream said.

"Cool!" exclaimed Amy as they walked into the house.

Cream sat on the couch, while Amy looked around her.

"Cream, you really keep this place clean!" Amy complimented

"Thank you, I clean it almost everyday!" Cream replied

"Cream, I meant to tell you this yesterday, since everyone hasn't seen each other in 3 years, I'm hosting a reunion party tomorrow night at 8:00pm, everyone's coming!" Amy announced.

"Did you say everyone?" Cream asked while blushing.

"Yeah, everyone. Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Tails…" Amy stopped listing, only to see Cream blushing red as a tomato.

"Cream, are you okay?" Amy asked.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." Cream replied.

"_Hmm…I know she's lying to me, but for what reason?"_ Amy thought._ "She's blushing like crazy right now, but why?"_

"Cream, I know your lying, just tell me" Amy said aloud.

"_Should I tell her or not? Well, she is my friend...why not?" _Cream thought.

"Okay Amy, I'll tell you, but you have to swear not to tell anyone!" Cream demanded

"Alright, just tell me!" Amy replied.

"I…I…I.." Cream stuttered.

"Come out with it!" Amy shouted.

"I LOVE TAILS!!!" Cream screamed out. Now, as impossible as it seems, Cream got even redder!

"You love Tails?" Amy questioned.

Cream couldn't answer because she was crying.

"Cream, why are you crying?" Amy asked.

Still, Cream wouldn't answer After 5 minutes, Cream finally stopped crying.

"Cream, you okay now?" Amy asked.

"Yes, I'm fine now." Cream said as she got up and started to prepare breakfast. After she made them both a complete breakfast, Cream spoke…

"Well, I guess you know now, Amy." Cream said in a depressed tone.

"There's no shame in admitting it, I'm your friend Cream, and you can tell me anything." Amy stated reassuringly.

"I know, but whenever I think of him, I just…" Tears were starting to form in Cream's eyes as she said this.

"He's really that special to you, isn't he?" Amy asked. Cream nodded her head 'yes'.

"Well, I'm going to help you win his heart!" Amy announced.

"Thank you, but how can you help?" Cream asked.

"I'm trying to get Sonic to love me; I think I can help you to." Amy answered.

"Okay!" Cream said in a positive voice. "But, how can we do it?

Amy got a smile that was exactly like Sonic's, then she said…"TO THE MALL!!!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

**True Destiny**

**A Tails and Cream Fanfic **

**Chapter 3**

_Tails has just woken up and went downstairs to check on Sonic._

"Where's Sonic?" Tails asked himself. He only found a yellow note on the coffee table. It read…_"Dear Tails, I went out for a early morning run. See you a 9:00am, Love Sonic._

_P.S, I got hungry and ate the last fudge-pop in the freezer, sorry!"_

Tails chuckled at the note and looked at the clock beside him.

"_7:35am, good! That gives me enough time to make breakfast!"_ Tails thought. _"But first, I need to shower!"_

After 15 minutes, Tails finally gotten out of the bathroom, and went to the kitchen.

"_Okay, I'll make pancakes and eggs for breakfast!" _Tails thought. He finished about 20 minutes later. Just as he finished, he heard the doorbell. Tails answered it, and saw Sonic drenched in water. Tails quickly dashed into to bathroom and got a clean towel, then gave it to Sonic.

"Sonic, you okay?" the young fox questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Replied Sonic.

"I didn't even notice it was raining. Anyway, I just finished making breakfast!" Tails said as he gave a plate of food to Sonic.

"Thanks Tails." Sonic said in gratitude

"Anytime, Sonic" Tails replied

"So, what are you going to where to Amy's party tomorrow? " Sonic asked

"I don't know, considering the fact that I don't wear clothes at all." Tails replied

"Well, we are going to the mall to get you a black suit." Sonic said.

"What about you?" Tails asked

"I still have that tuxedo that Amy gave me as a parting gift" Sonic answered.

"Okay, we'll go after we finished eating" Tails commented.

After the breakfast, Tails and Sonic went to the mall. Sonic bought one of the finest suits in all of Mobius. After their shopping, they hung around the food court.

"Thanks for the suit Sonic!" Tails said as he ate his chilidog

"No prob kid." Sonic replied.

Meanwhile, Amy and Cream was recovering from their shopping adventure.

"Do you think Tails would really like this dress?" Cream asked as she looked at the floral pink dress in the bag.

"He won't be able to keep his eyes off you" Amy said reassuringly

"So what do like about Tails?" Amy asked.

Cream blushed, and said, "Well, he's smart, cute, fun to be with, and…" Cream stopped when she saw Amy wasn't there.

"Amy, where are you?!" Cream shouted. She began to search around, until she heard giggling. She looked in that direction, and saw Amy giving him her bone-shattering

hugs. Cream ran over to Sonic, but froze when she saw who else was there.

"_It's Tails!!!" _Cream thought. _"But I still need to help Sonic!"_

Cream got Amy off of Sonic, and looked at the twin-tail fox beside Sonic as Tails looked blankly at Cream.

"Thanks Cream." Sonic said

Cream just simply smiled at Sonic. Then Amy asked…

"So, Sonic. What brings you here?"

"Well, we came to get Tails a suit for your party, right buddy?" Sonic asked, Tails didn't reply, he still had a blank look on his face.

"Tails!!!" Sonic shouted, trying to snap him out of the blank expression.

"Well, I'm sure he'll snap out of it eventually." Amy commented. "Come on Cream, let's go!

"Okay, bye Sonic and Tails!!!" Cream shouted as she was being pulled by Amy.

"Bye C..C..Cream" Tails barely managed to say

"Come on buddy…let's get going." Sonic said as he carried Tails on his back, and then he dashed of at supersonic speed, leaving a blue streak in his wake.


	4. Chapter 4

**True Destiny **

**A Tails and Cream Fanfic**

**Chapter 4**

_Sonic and Tails had just gotten back from their adventure at the mall. Tails had finally managed to snap out of his 'trance-like' state. _

"Tails, what happened back there? You just zoned out completely!" Sonic asked.

"Um, Sonic…" Tails began hesitantly.

"Yes?" Sonic replied.

"We're best friends, right?" Tails asked.

"Yeah…" Sonic answered, taken back at the question.

"And we can tell each other anything, right?" Tails asked nervously.

"Tails, could you just get to the point?" Sonic asked annoyed.

"I…I think I'm in love with Cream!" Tails finally managed to say.

"WHAT???!!!!" Sonic shouted. "YOU LOVE CREAM???"

"I think so, I can't think of another reason." Tails answered.

"Well, I guess that would explain why you blanked out when she came." Sonic stated.

"Hey, Sonic?" Tails asked

"Yeah?" Sonic replied

"Is it okay to be in love?" Tails asked. At this point, Tails was blushing out of embarrassment.

"_(Sigh)…The charming innocence of a kid."_ Sonic thought. "Of course it is. Why would you even ask that?" Sonic asked aloud, astonished at the question.

"Well, when I told you that I loved Cream, you kind of flipped out. It made think that maybe there was something wrong with it." Tails explained with a depressed expression.

"I'm sorry, Tails." Sonic apologized affectionately. "If she makes you happy, then I'm happy."

"Okay. Thank you, Sonic!" Tails said as he was hugging Sonic similar to Amy.

"Tails…Do…Do you mind loosening you grip?" Sonic barely managed to say from lost of air. Tails finally released Sonic, still recovering from his back being crushed from Tails's strong grip. When Sonic able to breathe again, he said…

"Well, tomorrow night is Amy's party. You ready?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not sure. If Cream's going to be there…" Tails started before Sonic cut him off.

"Come on Tails. You're going to have to face up to her someday. Otherwise, you'll just be in regret, and feel remorse." Sonic stated.

"So in that case, why don't tell Amy you love her?" Tails asked.

"What! I don't love her!" Sonic said, blushing as red as Tails did.

"Well, It's getting late. I should be going home." Sonic said, trying to change the subject.

"Sonic, Could you stay… just one more night? I really enjoy your company." Tails asked desperately.

"Sure…but just one more night." Sonic replied. Sonic was expecting another back-breaking hug, but instead, he found Tails running around the living room shouting with. glee.

"Tails, you **really **need to chill on the caffeine." Sonic said to himself

_**Meanwhile…**_

Cream and Amy had stayed at Cream's house for the night. They were both in Cream's room

"So Cream, about you, and Tails…" Amy began.

"Come on Amy, I don't really feel comfortable talking about this right now." Cream said with her face in a pillow.

"But why? I think the two of you make a good couple." Amy proclaimed, trying to cheer Cream up.

"I'm just afraid of what he will say." Cream said on the verge of tears.

"There's no need to be afraid, Cream." Amt stated. "You're just doubting yourself." Cream had no response.

"Well, it's getting late. I'm heading to bed, Good Night Cream!" Amy shouted before heading to her room.

_As nightfall passed, the next afternoon came quite quickly…_

"Well, the party is in about 30 minutes, you ready Tails?" Sonic asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be…" Tails answered.

"Don't think of it as a negative thing, who knows, you just might marry her one day." Sonic stated.

"You really think so?" Tails raised his voice in confidence.

"Sure, why not?" Sonic replied with his own question.

"Okay, well let's go!" Tails shouted as he dashed out the house towards Amy's house.

"_Where does this kid get all this energy from?" _Sonic asked himself.

_When they got to the mansion, the events had just gotten under way._

"Wow, I never thought a house could be this BIG!" Tails exclaimed.

"Hey Cream, look! Sonic and Tails are here!" Amy informed, as she pointed to the door entrance.

"Um…Amy? I'm going to the lake in the backyard." Cream shouted and ran. In a desperate attempt to hide from Tails.

"Sure. Go ahead." Amy said. To mesmerized by Sonic to notice what Cream said. Amy then dashed of to Sonic, to give him a rib-crushing hug.

"If I get one more hug, I might need replacement surgery!" Sonic yelled in pain.

"_Sonic was right, I have to face up to her someday. Why not today?" _Tails thought.

"Amy, where's Cream?" Tails asked with his newfound confidence.

Amy released Sonic, and said…"I think she said something about going to the lake." Amy replied. As soon as Amy finished her sentence, Tails dashed outside towards the lake.

"_Why am I so afraid to tell him?" _Cream thought, sitting by the coastline of the lake. The sun was just setting. _"It's just three simple words, and I have so much trouble saying them"._

"Why are you out here by yourself?" A mysterious voice asked from behind her. Cream turned around.

"Tails! What are you doing here?" Cream asked startled.

"You look like you needed some company. So, why do you look so heavy in thoughts?" Tails replied

"Well… I can't tell you..." Cream began. "…I mean…it's hard to tell you."

"_I can't tell him. I don't think I can deal with heartbreak. But, I might as well tell him. Yes, I have to. It's now or never!" _Cream thought.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Cream began, closing her eyes out of nervousness. "Tails, I…I…I." But then, Cream was cut off by Tails grasping her shoulders. She instantly opened her eyes.

"Cream, you can relax. I know what you're going to say." Tails said.

Before Cream could respond, she noticed Tails moving closer to her. He bent down, and advanced towards her.

"_I wonder why he's getting so close to me. Maybe if I…" _Cream's thoughts were interrupted by Tails's lips locking with hers. Cream eyes lit up as she stared at the kitsune. The sunlight lit up his fur, making it look golden. Much to Cream's disappointment, Tails broke the kiss.

"Cream, I love you." Tails admitted. His eyes were half-closed, looking directly into Cream's. The sunlight was reflecting off of his sapphire blue eyes, making them look like sparkling glass.

"Miles Prower…" Cream began. Her voice faint because of the sudden kiss.

"Yes, my angel?" Tails asked in a deep and romantic voice.

"Promise me… that you'll never leave me." Cream said with a gleam in her eyes

"Never will such a thought pass my mind." Tails replied.

They resumed the passionate kiss. Cream had wrapped her arms around Tails's neck. Tails wrapped his long, twin tails around her slender waist, pulling her closer with his arms. As the sun began to set, they looked upon the moon, and realized their true destiny.

_Well, there it is. This was my first Fanfic, so tell me what you think. I already have ideas for a sequel, so if you want me to write one, I'd be more that happy to! It will have more action to it. It'll be called, "Inescapable Fate"._


End file.
